One Last Prayer
by FadedSilence
Summary: Serenity tells Tristan that she only wants to be friends and he falls hopeless. Then even with the odds against him, he tries once more to win her heart. But, will she say yes?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Author's Note: Another Fic done and I hope you like it. And reviews are welcomed as always. This is a slight, well very slight, Serenity/Tristan.  
  
One Last Prayer  
  
By: FadedSilence  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I did what I did. It was a useless attempt, I knew somewhere inside that it was. I guess I just didn't want to believe that it was. Who ever does? No one wants to think that the girl they care about might not feel the same. That she might not care about him in that way. No, they want to believe that she does until the point they see her in some other guy's arms. Even then they still want to think somewhere inside they might have a chance. That it was all just one big mistake, what they saw, but in their heart they know. They lost.  
  
Game Over  
  
My fingers clasp the metal railing of the blimp and I let my gaze fall to the ground. Whose rule was it that the good guys never get the girl? I should find out and beat the crap out of him, like it would do anything for me. It's not that beating the shit out of punks isn't fun, it is, but it won't change anything. She'll still love him over me. Even after everything I did for her, stood by her side while she was in the hospital with that bandage over her eyes, told her about her brother. I took care of her, watched out for her. I loved her goddamit!  
  
So, why can't I be the one?  
  
I grit my teeth and growl as I catch sight of her. And him. My eyes only find her though, settling on her slender form and long brown-hair. My gaze slips. I don't need to see anymore, I know what her face looks like. I can see it in my mind. That smile, with her perfect white teeth and then her eyes. There the same color as her brothers, a muddy brown, and so full of life to. I used to love to think about what they looked like when her bandage came off. How beautiful and caring they would be. Sure there were pictures, but they were never as good as the real thing. Nothing ever is.  
  
Serenity.  
  
Her name makes my whole being ache, but I know that it's mostly my heart. More then anything I wish I could be with her. To hold her when she's scared and protect her when she is in trouble. I want to be her everything and instead I'm nothing. Sweet Serenity, the girl that can never be mine no matter how hard I try. Please answer me one question, why? But, I know the answer and I never even had to ask. Because she can't. Love isn't something that can be forced and even if it could be, I wouldn't want her too. I would want her to be happy.  
  
Even if I'm not.  
  
I know she sees me, but I don't look up from my staring contest with the ground. It's funny; I did this same thing when she told me she loved Kaiba over me. Maybe it's because I couldn't bear to look for fear I might do something I would regret. Like cry. She kissed me on the cheek and told me we would always be friends. I can remember her lips were so soft, almost like her touch. I miss it, the way she would cling to me when we were in trouble. I would wrap my strong arms around her small frame, she felt so delicate in them almost like at any moment she would shatter like glass. But, she never did.  
  
That was the last time we spoke.  
  
I haven't said anything to her since and I don't want to start now. If I do I might beat the shit or attempt to beat the shit out of Kaiba. So I always avoid her, try to be somewhere else when she is near. It kills me though; not being in her presence and not hearing her gently voice. But, it hurts even more when I do. I feel so weak because I won't face her, but it's more for her then for me. I think the others have caught on to what I'm doing, but they don't say anything. Not even Joey. I guess maybe he sees that I'm in denial right now, that I need my space. That or he doesn't want to end up on my hit list along with Kaiba.  
  
I can't blame him for that.  
  
Joey's my best friend, but not even he could ever understand what I'm feeling right now. For starters, he's never had his heart broken and for another he's never been in love. At least not like I have, where that person is everything to you. He has his little flings, but never anything serious. But, I' am. When I play, I play for keeps. Always.  
  
" Hey, Tristan."  
  
I've been preparing myself for this moment, where she would walk back into my life. I thought I did any way, but as soon as my ears hear that gentle, soft voice, my world falls in around me. And I'm trapped. I'm once more, that boy that loved her, that would worship the ground she walks on if only to be in her presence. My heart skips a beat, it pounds in my ears and I feel suddenly nervous and on edge. Something's never change. " Hey." My voice is low, quivering slightly, but to my surprise controlled.  
  
" Tristan, I know you have been avoiding me and I know it's because of what I told you." God, is this girl a mind reader. I panic and try to maintain some sort of cool and amazingly succeed. My eyes remain unmoving on the ground; the dark brown narrowed slightly as if staring is hard. It is if you're pretending. " Tristan I want everything to be the same between us, I want to be friends again." Her hand finds mine and she gives it a small squeeze. I nearly melt into the wooden planks that she's standing on; her touch is so soft. Like a summer breeze and just as calming too.  
  
" Me to, but I don't know if it can be. I still love you Serenity and I don't think that will ever change." I feel her pull back from me and in a desperate attempt I take a firmer grip on her small hand. I want her to hear me out even if I already lost, just too possible relieve my heart from the stress of these feelings that were never said. I look up and our eyes meet, brown and brown, I grasp both her small hands in my own big ones. Here it is my one last plea.  
  
" I love you Serenity. I have since I first met you and even before I felt something for you deeper then friendship itself. You were so kind and understanding, you gave hope to everyone you knew. Serenity you are Joey's inspiration and mine too. I feel it in my heart that more then anything you are-were the one for me. Even if you don't think so."  
  
I heard her gasp and then there was just silence between us. Her eyes were shaking, like muddy puddles threatening to flood. Even her hands were trembling and I realized that maybe by saying what I had, I was hurting her more then she already was. I never thought that she was suffering to, I just thought that I was the one that was in pain. But, here she was tearing up as if someone had killed her puppy. I looked away, suddenly ashamed of everything I had just said. I was a fool.  
  
Then she fell into me, her thin arms wrapped around my waist. She was hugging me tightly and sobbing softly. I was so stunned I just moved my arms around her shoulders and let her cry into my white T-shirt. All the while, I patted her back softly and smoothed her long auburn locks. I felt so awful and I knew why. I had made an angel cry.  
  
Eventually she stepped back, her chocolate hues rimmed with red and shining. There were streaks down both of her cheeks that were a flushed. Long brown strands fell across her shoulders and her T-shirt was slightly wrinkled because of leaning into me. To me she looked like the greatest thing I had ever seen a goddess in all her glory. " Tristan, you're the sweetest guy and I wish I could feel that way for you. But, I don't deserve someone like you, you and me aren't meant to be. You'll always be my friend though, always." Slowly, she backed away and turned to leave. My whole body literally collapsed and I reached for her hand. It was now or never. I pulled her towards me and brushed my lips against her own. For a second I was her guy and she was my girl. But as all first kisses go, it was all too soon that we were pulling a way and gasping for air. Her lips formed a small smile and she even managed to stroke my cheek with her small hand before turning to go. I watched her walk away and for once I didn't feel hopeless.  
  
Instead I felt inspired. 


End file.
